You & I
by MrsMaynard
Summary: A socially awkward teenager by the name of Aria moves to Forks when she moves in with her cousin, Bella Swan, she accidently meets the Volturi. What will happen?
1. You & I

_I figured out I figured it out from black and white _

_Seconds and hours _

_Maybe they had to take some time_

_I know how it goes I know how it goes from wrong and right _

_Silence and sound _

_Did they ever hold each other tight _

_Like us _

_Did they ever fight Like us_

_You and I _

_We don't wanna be like them _

_We can make it till the end Nothing can come between _

_You and I _

_Not even the Gods above can Separate the two of us _

_No nothing can come between _

_You and I Oh, you and I_

_I figured it out _

_Saw the mistakes of up and down _

_Meet in the middle _

_There's always room for common ground_

_I see what it's like I see what it's like for day and night _

_Never together _

_Cause they see things in a different light _

_Like us _

_They never tried Like us_

_You and I _

_We don't wanna be like them _

_We can make it till the end _

_Nothing can come between _

_You and I Not even the Gods above can Separate the two of us_

_[Instrumental]_

_'Cause You and I _

_We don't wanna be like them _

_We can make it till the end _

_Nothing can come between _

_You and I _

_Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us _

_No nothing can come between You and I _

_Oh, you and I Ooooh _

_You and I We could make it if we try _

_Oh, you and I You and I_

_**-One Direction, You & I**_

**So this is the start to my new Alec fanfic and I hope you all like it:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that you recognise*_******

-The amount of times I have wrote this chapter and quotev has deleted it so it would have been up sooner but here it is a much crapper version then it was meant to be, sorry:/-

_Chapter One_

Planes. God only knows how much I hate them being trapped in a flying metal death trap: deeply scares me. I would much rather be at home on the computer or something instead of on a plane flying across sea to move in with my cousin with my mother. You see my mum and dad split up a while ago and he has just kicked us out of the house we were living in so he and my step-monster can move in with her baby (or as I call her 'spawn of the devil). That's not very far now is it? Its not like I have a problem with my cousin-Bella-or her dad-Charlie-I just don't socialise and that's probable what I will expected to do: move to a new school and make friends.

By the time we got to Bella's house it was pretty late since the plane ride felt like forever but luckily I had something to keep myself occupied I spent the first half of the plane ride finishing my Draco Malfoy drawing **(credit to the owner) **and then decided to play Pokémon for the rest of it. The car ride was awkward I spent that on my phone on Twitter while my mum and Charlie talked about how much of a dick my father is: you see my mum and dad got divorced a while ago and has just kicked us out of our house so him, my step-monster and her whining child (or as I refer to it as the spawn of the Devil) could live there and raise a happy little family so he threw his old one out like trash. Yeah I'm totally not bitter. Anyway I was currently laying on my bed trying to sleep: sighing I looked around my room for my computer I spotted it in the corner slowly I tiptoed over picked up and decided to scroll through Tumblr 'stalking' 5 Seconds Of Summer.

The next day I woke up from the couple of hours I had sleeping and stumbled over to the door letting myself out and towards the stairs. I passed Bella's room to see her door open I saw her sitting at the window facing it looking dead-well not dead but like she was in a trance. "Are you ok?" I mumbled raising my eyebrow at the family member I used to always play with (not that I remember it).  
"Well not really" then she proceeded to tell me about this Edward broke up with her and how much she loved him. I awkwardly nodded along giving my opinion here and there, not that it made her feel any better.  
"You should just forget him, move on. You have other friends, right? Go out with them, let them take your mind off him no-_one _is worth all this you live your life because when it ends you cant get it back" I said before walking out towards the kitchen. Woo food. The whole day I spent in my PJ's while playing Grand Theft Auto V; I love lazy days there the only reason I like Sundays. That was until my mum took my PS3 off me around 2pm claiming  
'I was playing it too long' so I decided to have a shower to save time tomorrow morning when I got out I decided to draw another picture so I got my sketch pad and pencil case out and began to draw by the time I finished it was a picture of eyes that tat I had coloured in red I looked down at the picture and shrugged I didn't even realise that I was drawing that but I liked it. "Aria time for tea" my mum shouted I quickly ran downstairs and took my seat at the table: greedily I ate my grilled cheese sandwich.  
"Where's Bella and Charlie?" I asked while washing my plate.  
"Charlie's at work and Bella's at a friends, she said she wont be back to late" my mum replied smiling at me, I smiled back. We talked for a while about school and how I didn't want to have to start a new one before I went upstairs to bed.

I woke up to the sound of Dear Maria by All Time Low blasting through my phone I rapidly turned my alarm off and I sleepily walked over the my wardrobe before changing. After I was done I went down stairs to eat my breakfast, I then brushed my teeth and put my badges on my backpack. By the time I was ready for school: the joys of sitting in a room surrounded by people you most likely don't like. "Come on Aria we don't want to be late" Bella advised I slowly stood up and dragged my feet to her car. When we pulled into the car park the place was crawling with students-my old school wasn't as big as this, and this is a smaller town-were all laughing, talking: socialising. Great. Have I mention I don't like people? Well I don't like people or socialising unless I've known you for a while and I like you. I'm so happy I brought my ear-phones just in case.

The school day was awkward: people stared, whispered and kept repeating the same thing over and over again 'is she the new kid?'. I basically sat at the back in most lessons I payed attention I mean I do want to get a good job. I even met a new friend she is called Lucy Blackery and her twin brother Luke they are both 14 the same age as me and are great to talk to. I had no idea they were twins they look nothing alike! Anyway me and her brother have more in common we both are anti-social and like superheros and gaming, whereas me and Lucy have the same music and movie taste. But I am glad to be home especially since I'm home alone my mums gone looking for jobs, I have no idea where Charlie is and Bella dropped me off then left. Not that I was complaining I had music blasting and I was surfing the internet: great life really.

**_  
I'm sorry that its pretty small and crap but its because something happened to either the computer or quotev when I kept writing the original chapter so yeah:/ but here it is I hop you liked it plus its a bit different from my last one but please comment weather or I should carry on:)**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

It has been a couple of weeks since I had came to Forks: I had two best friends who I wouldn't trade the world for. Luke and Lucy have shown me around school and the small town, there isn't really much so when we hang out we either go to the park (I had a deep love for swings) or we get there older brother-Harry-to drive us to La Push because we are too lazy to walk but most of the time he is with his girlfriend-Emma-so he doesn't. __

Knock, knock. Great the someone knocked on the door when I had just got out of the shower "one second" I called down hoping the would here me before speedily getting changed luckily I didn't wash my hair so its left in a messy bun running downstairs I grabbed the house key and opened the front door. "Who are you?" I asked the person: she had short pixie like bronze hair, snow white pale skin and topaz eyes.  
"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, you must Aria" she smiled, she seemed nice and bubbly definitely a people person.  
"Uh? Yeah" I mumbled awkwardly.  
"Is Bella here?" Alice asked not noticing the awkwardness.  
"No she's-erm-at someone called Jake's house, I think" I answered.  
"Can I come inside?" _oh no_ I have to say no, but I don't want to it would make the situation unbearable and filled with tension. Before I knew it I had stepped aside and had welcomed a complete stranger into my house. _Such a smart child._ Soon Bella did come home and she seemed happy to see this Alice I was so glad she did because it was quite and the room was filled with tension I just spent the time sat playing on of my many Sonic games on my DSi. I am currently stuck on a level where you have to defeat Dr Eggman but I keep losing but luckily I won. "Yes, beat that you egg" I shouted in triumph while fist pumping the air. Bella shushed me: looking up I noticed that we wasn't in the house anymore we were in a car, wait what?!  
"Bella why are we in a car and where are we going?" I asked a confused look on my face.  
"We are in a car because we are going to Italy" she replied staring straight ahead.  
"And why are we going to Italy?" I asked but received no answer I just huffed and went back to my DSi.

_~Skip Plane Ride~_

I love the ground. Have I mentioned that before? Anyway I do but that's not the point the point is- is that I'm in Italy and it turns out we're going to save Bella pathetic ex from killing himself because he thought she was dead:  
1) why would he even think that?  
And 2) why would you kill yourself over something like that? Its not Romeo and Juliet.  
'_What I like about you, you hold me tight, you tell me that I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight? yeah, _" I sang quietly as I got out of the yellow car with Alice, Bella had already gone running off to save Edward.  
"Aria I know there will be some strange stuff happening when we get inside this castle but I want you to act calm and only spoken when spoken to and don't ask questions, okay?" Alice said starting to walk towards the ancient building I quickly followed her while nodding my head. "When we got to the castle I looked around in awe it was beautiful "Come on guys its a festival, we wouldn't want to make a scene?" Alice said while she opened the massive wooden doors I shyly stepped in and closed the door behind me. In front of me stood Bella hugging some random dude (obviously Edward-I have _no _idea what she sees in him), then some blonde dude and another dude but this one was taller and more muscular then the other one: he also had brown hair. But there was one thing that the both had in common red eyes; they kind of looked like the ones I drew when I first came to America. "There wont be any scene, but we'll still win" the brown haired one said.  
"Enough" a voice said coming from further down the hall way a small blonde appeared her like the other two had red eyes. _Strange stuff, act calm, don't ask questions. _Is this normal to them? "Follow me" she carries on I walk closer to Alice and Bella feeling safer with them with the two red eyed males behind me, which scares me-I really don't want them behind me. We made it to a breath-taking lobby which had a woman sat behind a desk who stood up immediately after we arrived "buon pomeriggio" **(translation: good afternoon) **what does that even mean?

We soon came to another massive wooden door that really did look like it weighed a ton but Jane (whose name I found out before) opened it like it didn't weigh a thing. "What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful?" the one in the middle said who was pale and had long black hair. I breathed in quietly taking glances around the room: they all have ruby red eyes. My eyes caught with another's he has dark brown hair almost black, flawless pale skin and a beautiful face (such a great compliment). He looks shocked then his eyes slowly turned into a dangerous looking black when I noticed I was staring I looked away. I wondered where I knew him from... I remember I woke up one day at my desk sleeping on a drawing **(credit to the owner) **it was of him but the thing if I drew that picture in my sleep all I remember is going to bed at night and waking up there with that drawing nothing else. The two people next to the one that spoke, one was blonde he had a sour expression while the other one (the oldest looking one) looked like he couldn't care less. I soon felt my self attracted to the boy again because soon enough we were looking into each others eyes; me standing at the corner of the room looking awkward and shy while he stood next to the three thrones confidently and ready in case anything happens. I jump when I heard Edward's scream ring through out my ears tearing my eyes away from the boy-not much older than me-to Edward who was withering on the floor in pain. "Stop" Bella shouts at the blonde who stood near the boy I quickly glanced over at her seeing that when she looked away from Edward his pain ceased. _What is going on?! _"Jane dear, the girl" the long haired man said again Jane looked over at Bella and glared daggers at her.  
"Pain" she whispered had to strain my ears to hear it. Bella stayed still like nothing had hurt her she glanced around awkwardly. Jane stepped forward but was soon moved back by Aro was grinning like he had a new toy to play with.  
"What about Bella's friend?" Jane asked turning everyone's attention towards me the boy growled at her while the long haired man gave her a gesture as if he's saying 'go on'.  
"Wait no don't, she doesn't know anything. Please just don't" Bella cried but it was to late I felt agonizing pain sear throughout my body it felt as if I was being electrified a thousand times over. "Stop, Master, please tell her stop" I heard the boys angle like voice call as I saw his face looming over mine.  
"Stop" the long haired man said. "Alec, why do you care about this girl?" he asked giving the boy a confused look.  
"il mio cantante" he murmured I heard Edwrad growl and Bella's surprised gasp the long haired man held out his hand as if wanting me to take it. Slowly I shakily held out my hand with a confused face I watched the man close his eyes then reopen them seconds later with a creepy smile on his face.  
"It's true, Alec go and take her to a guest room at once" he smiled at me before rushing Alec off.  
"Wait what about her mother, give her sometime for her to say bye too family and I promise she can come back. Bella will also be immortal I can prove it" Alice said holding out her hand Aro took it and did the same thing he did to me.  
"Very well off you go" he smiled I quickly followed the others wanting some answers and explaining.  
"And remember the Volturi don't do second chances" was the last thing I heard before we were led back out.

**_  
Hope you liked it and remember to comment:)**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_  
_3 1/2 weeks later_  
Bella had explained to me about vampires and werewolf's. Yet she didn't explain why the Volturi-who are vampire royalty-wanted me; she mentioned something about it not being her place. "Do you think they will have wifi?" I asked my cousin, we were currently sat in the living room of the Cullen household I have met and got on well with pretty much all of them (apart from Rosalie and Edward). "If not I'm pretty sure they would get it" she shrugged in reply all I did was raise my eye brows and nod slightly. Picking my phone up I speedily unlocked it to see I had a text: _Your moving to Italy to live with your dad? -Luke xx Yea but I will stay in touch, promise:) -Aria xx You better had!-Luke xx I have to go, sorry, Bella's forcing me to socialise... -Aria xx Ahah good look -Luke xx_  
"I'm going to miss them" I muttered sadly. "I'm sure they'll miss you to, are you packed?" Esme asked walking into the room smiling at me, smiling back slightly I nodded. Ready for what ever going to Italy will mean for me. I hope I can go to Rome I really want to go to historical ruins (I know it doesn't seem like it but I am history geek! I especially love the Jack The Ripper case's). "You know it's a shame that the vampires sparkle. They should burn-you know-like in The Vampire Diaries." I stated tutting at the vampires in this room. Most of them just rolled their eyes at me: _rude._  
"I'm going to miss you" Bella said trying to hug me I took a small step back. "I don't do hugs, sorry" I smirked before waving at them and making my way onto the plane, the fact that they trust a 13 year old to go on a plane to Italy all by themselves is beyond me. "We trust you because we know there is someone waiting in Italy for you at the airport and you have the other Ipod that Alice got you just in case yours runs out and your DS is fully charged so whats the problem?" Edward said; stupid mind reading vampire. "People might talk to me, the plane could crash, I could be sitting next to a creep..." I began to list off before I was interrupted by the income saying I had to 'go to gate number 8'. "Well goodbye, and I don't know when I can see you again. I'm not sure what the cover up will be but for now its moving in with your dad" Bella smiled sadly before quickly pulling me into a hug-which I stood there awkwardly tapping her on the back.  
The plane ride wasn't interesting, like at all, I spent it on my DS playing different Sonic games (mostly as Shadow) and listening to music. When I arrived at Italy there was a slight surprise it turns out by 'someone is waiting in Italy for you' means that 4 people of the Volturi guard is. Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix was their names which they told me after I stared at them wondering who they are. When we got to the castle Aro told Alec to take my chambers which was a couple of corridors down from the Throne Room it was a very room that led to the garden, the room had a lot of artsy stuff and it also had one big plain white wall which Aro said I could use to draw on. "Please feel free to use the shower and get some clean clothes, a plane ride doesn't seem to fun" Alec offered pointing to a door that led to a fancy bathroom . "Right thanks" _Is he trying to say I smell?_ "Then when your done you need to come back to the Throne Room it's down this corridor, turn left, down that one, then right, then right again and lastly it's the end door. Got it?" "Yes." _No._  
Opening the wardrobe I saw it was full of black clothes, literally. Not one bit of colour. Not being bothered to look through one of my suitcases I grabbed a random black clothes and made my way towards the shower. _I feel like I'm going to a funeral_. Right, where am I going? I thought as I stepped outside of my room, right is it? "Lost are we?" I heard a male's voice from behind jumping I put a hand to my heart trying to slow down my heart rate. I nodded once I realised it was only Demetri and he promised me no harm on the way, because I didn't want to sit near him and he promised he wouldn't hurt me. And of we went as it turns out I was going the right way, sort off... Not really. I went the opposite way instead: not very smart. "Ahh I was beginning to think you had forgotten your way" Aro grinning and laughed crazily while beckoning me forward. _I did get lost _I thought the same time Demetri said I did. "Alec, I thought you told Miss Swan the way" Aro asked turning to look at Alec. "He did, I just forgot" I mentioned not wanting Alec to get into any sort of trouble because of me. Aro nodded before taking my hand in his-the Cullen's had told me that Aro's power can see/hear everything I have seen/thought in my life in only a few seconds. That's pretty cool the power I would like is to be able to control the elements: I love fire and burning things. "Miss Swan will be changed 1 week after Halloween." he simple stated. I froze in shock, did he say 1 week after Halloween? "That's 2 weeks away" I muttered. "Indeed and also 1 week after your birthday" "I have 2 weeks of a human life" I mumbled sadly before I suddenly went crashing onto the floor and was enveloped into darkness.  
_ _**Sorry about the time and length but here it is! Don't forget to comment:)**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**~All pictures in this story (expect the cover) are not mine and I **__**do not**__** own them~**___

_Chapter Four_

_My eyes hurt from the burning brightness of the white room I am currently sat in: I am sitting at a small brown desk made for one. Drawing. My hands moving the pencil across the paper almost mechanically. The drawing was a picture of a faery trapped under a glass. Suddenly I leaped up from the chair and began to move away from the picture in horror before a metallic silver cage was dropped above me._

The white light began to shine brighter and brighter until it took over my eye sight.

I woke with a gasp, my heart thudded heavily against my chest and hot sweat gathered on my forehead. Sighing I looked down and stared at the piece of paper that lay on the desk on the picture was a drawing of the faery trapped under the desk. The one I drew in my dream. Breathing in deeply; I screamed. "Aria? Aria are you alright?" Alec asked franticly running into the room along with a confused Demetri and a bored Jane who stood glaring at me.  
"T-the picture... My dream?" I whispered.  
"What dream?" he questioned moving forward and pulling me to sit on the edge of bed, the others took that as a sign to leave.  
"My dream. I was in a room and I was drawing that picture and then I woke up and it was here" I looked at him scared. "Is there something wrong with me?"  
"No, nothings wrong with you" he mumbled into my hair.  
"Hey Alec, I was wondering-I asked Bella but she said that its not her place to say but why was I brought here?" I questioned wanting to change the subject.  
"That's for another time but I promise it will be soon" he smiled at me before standing up and leaving muttering something about breakfast in half an hour. There's something about him I will never understand, how can he be so evil and cold-hearted to the others but sweet and almost loving to me? _Vampires_.

Nothing really interesting happened that day apart we discussed my birthday party which I suggested should be Halloween themed and they had to agree then when they were talking about something that I wasn't supposed to listen to I went on a walk around the castle. On my journey I saw Felix who had agreed to take me to see the gardens I found a really pretty part that had flowers surrounding the middle and a small bird bath that had plants inside it. It was hidden, many vines and various flowers covered up the entrance to the small path that led to it: many people would just walk past and ignore it. That was I like it it's a place to go and to not be found, a place where you can just sit and do what you want. It looks peaceful. Luckily I had found after Felix had left so he wouldn't know about it, it doesn't look like anybody knows about it. I began to think, think about how massively my life has changed from one minute I was on the computer all day watching youtubers and stalking people on Twitter to staying in a ginormous castle full of vampires who were probably planning my change. I have dreamt about becoming a vampire-I mean, you can't watch The Vampire Diaries and not want to be one. But these ones can't go into the sunlight at all, (I mean they sparkle) it's not like they have a daylight ring or anything, I have dreams and aspirations I cant achieve I would love to go to Australia and either Summer In The City, Vidcon or Playlist live but I most likely can't know. _Why do they even want me to become a vampire? It's not like I have any magical powers or anything unless you call sleeping and eating one then no. _

That night when I was eating my tea I heard arguing being the nosy person I am I decided to listen in. "I don't understand why you can't even try to get along with her. You just glare at her all the time and go all moody whenever somebody mentions her" I heard Alec accuse someone.  
"Maybe I do because all you ever do is go on about her, Aria this Aria that. Well you know what? It's annoying okay." Jane shouted back-wait-they are arguing over me? Why me?  
"Well I am truly sorry for talking about my BLOOD SINGER. Maybe you would understand if you opened your heart up and let someone in. You would never feel the same way about someone like how I do about Aria and you're just jealous. Jealous because I have someone and you're jealous and afraid that she will replace you. Admit it Jane" he growled back. What's a blood singer? I never knew blood sung and if my can why can't I hear it?  
"You know what Alec I've had enough and yes maybe I am afraid. Anyway she might not even feel the same way about you" she sneered before I heard her light footsteps walk away. Suddenly the door to the room I was in flung open and I fell off my chair in shock. Noticing it was only Alec I tried to make it look like I wasn't listening. "Are you okay?" I asked while I carried on eating.  
"Peachy" he replied sarcastically before walking back out. _Well then..._

The next couple of days I spent helping to plan out my birthday party and sending invites to the Cullen's and Bella I also went shopping with Gina (a human who worked as a receptionist in the castle) and bought an outfit for my party. I also cut off all commutation with everyone (expect Bella and the Cullen's who I was allowed to talk to, I couldn't talk to anyone else because they are making them believe I have 'died').

__  
Just a quick update and hopefully the chapter will be longer in the next one because I have more planned this is just a filler so yea:/_


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Todays the day of my birthday I don't know weather to be happy or not because I really like birthdays but this just proves that in just 1 week time I will be going through agonizing pain to be a vampire. To be a _monster_. "Do you want to add anything to the room?" Aro's voice cut into my thoughts standing up I looked around the room: the ceiling was to decorated it just had two models of a dead bride and groom hanging from it with fake tree roots on the chandelier, on the right an side of the door was many pumpkins reading trick or treat, at the end of the room on the left was a setup of chairs, candles, fake spider webs and spiders and at one of the tables sat a fake (well at least I hope it was fake) skeleton, in the middle of the room was a small dance floor next to a fireplace that had gravestones and skulls around it, on the far right side of the room was where food lay on the long purple tables there was human food and a big bowl of blood for the vampires. "No it's perfect" I smiled.  
"Wait until you see the outside Miss Swan" Demetri said walking in quickly I ran outside and grinned at the sight of the outside of the door, it looked out of place in the empty hallway with all the pumpkins and orange flowers covering it.  
"I-I love it so much" I shouted bouncing up and down.  
"You should thank Alec it was all his idea" Demetri replied smiling slightly.  
"Where is he?" I asked.  
"In the lobby with Jane" I gave him a small nod in thanks and took of running down the hall.  
"Alec!" I shouted when the 2 twins came in sight he turned around looking confused before that was soon replace with shock when I flung myself into his arms hugging him. "Demetri told me it was you who said to decorate the room" I muttered into his ear and felt my heart speed up a while his arm slowly went around my waist.  
"Yes why?" he questioned.  
"I just wanted to say thank you and it's beautiful and that I love it!" out of the corner of my eyes I thought I saw Jane's lip twitch up into a small smile I gave her one and she just glared at me before turning on her heel and walking away.  
"It's no problem really I wanted to do something special for your birthday" he replied pulling away slightly. "hey what's wrong?" he asked noticing my change in mood.  
"Does your sister not like me? I haven't even spoken to her she just ignores me have I done something wrong?" I wondered out loud.  
"I don't know but don't pay any attention to it don't even think about it ruining your birthday" he smiled putting some of my hair behind my ear.

I spent half of the day on the computer (I convinced them to tell me the wifi password) then at round 2pm I decided it was time to get ready. I curled my hair into long ringlets **(without flowers)** and clipped in a fake full fringe and puffed the back of my hair up I then put on a baby pink dress that had sparkles at the top and went out at the bottom **(front and back). **I applied the makeup I needed to make myself look like a doll with a crack down the cheek and a stitched smile **(just the smile part).** I slowly pulled on and tied a pair of baby pink heels, put on some pink jewellery and a silver tiara. Looking at them time it said 6:25 and the party starts at 6:30 I stood up and grabbed my white teddy bear that had fake blood dripping down from one of his eyes. _Can you guess what I am? _I'm a doll! At preciously 6:30 I heard a knock on my door when I answered I saw Alec dresses as a vampire: how creative. "One second" I said before rushing off into the bathroom and grabbed the purple contact lenses and put them in.  
"You look stunning" Alec said while holding out his arm for me to take.  
"Thank you and I like just how _imaginative _yours is. Are you all wearing vampire costumes?" I asked with my eye brows raised linking arms.  
"I don't think so" he replied walking me towards the room. I was once again surprised by the room it was so nice and the fact that is was done for me: I've only had 2 birthday parties one was a neon themed one (it ruled) and the other was a surprise one that I knew about the whole time.  
"Aria?!" I heard Bella's voice call out I gave her a small smile before saying 'goodbye' to Alec and walking over to where he and the Cullens were.  
"I love you're costume" Alice grinned at me; it seems that all the Cullen's (apart from Bella and Edward, because Edward didn't dress up) Alice and Jasper went as Maria and Peach, Esme and Carsile went as Bonnie and Clyde and Rosalie and Emmett went as Sandy and Danny from Grease. "You to but we all know that Sonic is best" I grinned.  
"Your such a freak" Bella muttered but I just smiled. "So do you know when it's happening?" she carried on raising her eyebrows at me. I felt a wave of sadness hit me before I mumbled "a week today" and walking off.

After a while I decided to go over to the snack table on the way I bumped into a hard and cold figure looking up I saw dark brown eyes glaring back at me.  
"Watch where your going" Jane hissed at me. "I could very easily end you're pathetic silly life" then stormed off I felt my eyes rim slightly with tears. The sister to the dude I have a crush on hates me. And I don't even know why... The party soon became to intense and stuffy for me so I made my way out into my secret den (that's what I have called the place in that garden) on my way I stopped at my room to pick up my black hoodie-in case it got cold-, my Ipod, earphones and my sketch pad with my small bag which I used as a pencil case. The air was slightly chilly so the hoodie came in use as I put it on when I got to the place I plugged my earphones in and began to play One Direction's Midnight Memories. I was outside for a couple of hours before I decided to go back inside looking down a my drawing it had a picture of a unicorn and a heart.

When I got back inside the party was still going on but I saw Alec racing up and down the corridors desperately. "Alec what's wrong?" I asked staring at him.  
"Where were you? God never do that to me again, Okay?" he cried speeding over and giving me hug I slowly nodded while awkwardly patting him on the back. "I was so worried" he mumbled before his marble lips crashed onto mine.

_Alec Volturi k-kissed me.  
And I kissed back._

_**...  
So they kissed! Hope you liked this chapter:)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

It's been 2 days.  
2 days since my birthday.  
2 days since Alec kissed me.  
2 days since he began to ignore me.  
And 1 day since I had finally realised what they expected of me.

I knew that they want to turn me into a vampire but they expect me to kill with them and be proud. I know sometimes I can sound pretty morbid but I would _never_ take an innocents persons life away. I tried to explain that to Demetri and Felix-who I have became pretty good friends with-they suggested the Cullen's diet that's only on animal blood. But killing Bambi... That one of my favourite Disney movies. I couldn't do that either I love animals; way better then people.

I wouldn't really survive as a vampire, unless it was like The Vampire Dairies because I could just heal them then compel them to forget. But here, in the real world, it's either kill them or transform them which will lead to a lot of other deaths. I don't want to become a monster.

_Monster_. Is that really what I think these vampires are? Yeah they've done some terrible things but in the end what is the definition of the word 'monster' these people kill to survive, Jack the Ripper didn't he killed for the thrill of it. That probably makes him _more _of a monster.

I glared at the wooden door in front of me it looked as if it was staring back into my eyes mocking me. Taunting me. I was slowly going insane that's for sure. I thought to hard, I over-think too much. "Why did that step-monster of mine have to ruin my life?" I muttered bitterly to myself. "If it wasn't for her, I'll be in England living a normal life, surrounded by normal people and not having to become a blood-sucking murderer." Great now I'm talking to myself. I quietly growled before heading off to the shower.

After I got ready I swiftly walked out of my room made my way to the kitchen smiling when I noticed the chef was already in here. "What would you like Mrs Swan?" the human male asked politely.  
"Please can I have some waffles, bacon and egg?" I replied sitting at one of the chairs.  
"Sure I will be right on it, go and take a seat at the dinning table I will bring it in once its done" I nodded before shuffling out of the room and into the next.

The rest of the day wasn't interesting, or the next, or the one after that.

_3 days left_

The word 'monster' haunted me every time I was left alone I could feel someone whispering it to me. Every time I close my eyes I saw a pale figure with a innocent face but blood dripping down from her eyes and mouth slowly creeping towards me before they pounce. But I am awake by then. Screaming and thrashing around. The first night that happened Demetri and Felix came, the second only Demetri and third: no one. I haven't seen Alec since the kiss.

I don't want him to see me so week. So vulnerable. My hair tied back in a loose bun with strands sticking out, my tear stained face and my black vest with grey sweatpants wasn't very flattering. I only ever sat in the corner huddled into a ball, my heart beating out of my chest every time a small noise was heard. The light always had to be on I can't have it off I see _her _face in the dark. _Her _face I always draw without realising. _Her_ face haunts my sleep. _Her _voice whispering into my ear.

I haven't been eating. Or talking to anyone. I just sit huddled together whispering 'she's coming' and shouting to be free for to let go off me.

_Slowly, slowly insanity is creeping up on me._

_**...  
Sorry it's short its just a filler but don't forget to **__**comment.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_Alec's POV_

_~Still three days until the change~_

_Insanity... she's going insane... should we postpone the change?_

I glared at the vampire in front of me he was talking about her as if she was some human who is need of a straight jacket. Aria is fine, she just needs to eat and sleep. She needs me. "She whispered your name yesterday" Demetri said turning towards me, the stabbing feeling returned it felt as if someone was stabbing a hot iron in my chest. "She said 'Alec, monsters there coming. For me'" he carried on.  
"I wonder what's wrong with her" Aro muttered while tapping the throne arm.  
"Why don't you visit her, Alec?" Felix asked, truthfully I don't know why I haven't been visiting her. I've been to busy thinking about that kiss-and how perfect it was-and I was scared that if I see her again I might loose control.  
"Alec I agree, go and see her" Aro ordered, I nodded and made my way out. I stopped to listen in outside of her door, the last time I was here I was waiting for her to finish getting ready for her birthday party. She looked breath-taking dressed up as a scary doll. I slowly lifted up my hand, took an unneeded breath and knocked on the door. From inside I heard Aria's heartbeat raise and beat uncontrollably "Aria, can I come in?" I asked softly I heard many sniffles. I opened the door and saw her huddled in the corner her cheeks raw and tearstained, her hair mattered and greasy and her once creamy skin a sickly pale. I felt my heart break in two as I took in the sight. "Alec?" she asked in hoarse voice staring at me with crazed wild eyes. Just by looking at her you can tell she's not herself.  
"Yes, sweetie?" I questioned softly taking a seat next to her causing her to move further into the wall, my heart once again shattered and moved back a bit to give her space.  
"She's coming" she whispered eyeing me specially **(sp?) **then glancing around: scared.  
"Who's coming, Aria, who's coming?" I asked frantically her eyes widened as she stared into mine, her eyes frightened and quickly filled with tears.  
"The one who keeps telling me to do things. The one who whispers into my ear. She's haunting me, taunting me all the time. She's coming to get me, to make me a monster. _She wants to become me_" she replied shaking with fear.  
"It will be okay, don't worry. She wont get to you while I'm here" I stated.  
"But you haven't been here" she replied.

_Aria's POV_

I may be going insane but I know what I just said Alec was harsh, I didn't mean it like that. It's just he promised me something the day before my birthday:

_"Will it hurt?" I asked Alec, we were currently sat on a sofa in one of the TV rooms watching Harry Potter films.  
"Will what hurt?" he replied glancing sideways at me before facing the TV again.  
"Transformation" I answered making him turn to face me fully while pausing the DVD.  
"Yes." he stated, worry pulsed through my veins and I felt my heartbeat speed up slightly.  
"Will you promise me something?" I asked he nodded and I carried on "will you stay by my side?" I said while holding up my pinkie.  
"I promise" he replied latching his onto mine._

'_he broke his promise' _she whispered into my ear I turned around and looked at the monster: she has singed black hair, white eyeballs with a small black dot in the middle, leathery pale skin and a burnt smile. She stared into my eyes and pulled her bloody knife out of her pocket causing me to whimper _'I even sharpened it for you' _she smirked. "Please no stop!" I shouted as she came closer to me. The knifes blade was ready to strike, ready to scar it's next victim. She chuckled darkly before taking the knife and swiping it across my skin I screamed in pain as black blood poured out of the cut. This is the beauty of her tricks no matter how many times she cuts you, how many times she slowly stabs you, how many times she cuts your throat or how much blood you loose: you will never die. Only you can see the cuts and damage she does to you 'its all in your brain' people tell you but its not its reality, they just cant see it. The only time you would be able to see it is when you die, death from anything-the scars, the bruises, anything she caused you they show up.

She once shown me pictures of the dead bodies she has caused and they all have two things in common a stitched smile and a fancy letter J on the wrist of her left arm. _'You shouldn't squirm it makes things worse' _she smirked gliding the knife over my body again. Screams escaped my lips many times while hot salty tears ran down my cheeks.

For the next two days I spent it tracing the cuts and scars, that only I can see. Alec came to see me both days he stayed with me until Aro called him away, that was when she came-to torture me. I couldn't tell anyone about what she did to me, they would think I'm crazier than they already do. Only Jane treats me the same: ignores me and when she sees me she just glares, everyone else treats me like a fragile doll that could break any minute. The last time the Monster came she told me she was planning me actual death, how she was going to get some stranger to come and kill me-since she has the power to possess people, but I cant tell who has been possessed. She told me how they were going to find my dead scarred body but it wont be for a while, she wanted to play more.

**_...  
Another filler but I hope you liked it:)_**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Today was the day. The day that I will be becoming a vampire, hopefully the Monster would leave alone. She wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore, I'll be like stone. _'Thinking about life as a bloodsucker?'_ she said smirking _'how about a few cuts for old times sake' _she carried on chucking evilly. "Please no, haven't you done enough?" I shouted backing up into the wall. _'You know, I might do something that will stay?' _she taunted this time holding up a small silver pen knife with a golden blade _'this is a very special knife with this one it will be visible even when your a monster'_ my eyes widened in fear as she grabbed hold of my left wrist and carved the 'J' then lifted up my top slightly and carved the words 'I am the monster' before she smirked at me again and whispered '_You are the monster. _You created me. _I am of _you're _making'_ before she disappeared fully. I stood still shaking and crying hysterically "Alec" I whispered before I felt the air around me shift and I was suddenly in his arms crying.  
"Hey its alright, I'm here" he cooed rocking me back of forth.  
"No. I am the monster. I made her. It was me the whole time" I said slowly shaking my head while backing away. "It was me" I confirmed squeezing my eyes shut but they flew back open because her face was there, her smirk and knifes. "Come on, Aria, it's time" Alec said grabbing my hand and slowly pulling me out of my room and down the corridor. I stumbled over my own feet, bumped into things and had to hang on to Alec for strength. "Here let me carry you" he muttered stopping and picking me bridal style before taking me to the Throne Room.  
"I haven't been here in a while" I mumbled my eyes wide.  
"Its nice to see your alive" Aro grinned smiling at me. I turned and looked at him before a shriek left my lips I fell out of Alec's arms and fled to the corner, tears streaming down my cheeks as I shoved my face into my hands. His hair, so much like hers. The same colour black as the Monster. I heard people talking faintly before I felt two sharp fangs puncturing my neck and fire filled my veins.

The pain was unbearable as it spread through my body like wildfire. All the liquid in my body frozen-turned to ice by the venom that was moving snail like pace, draining the life out of me. After what felt like years the feeling began to numb away until I was slowly-but surely-came back to my senses. Suddenly my eyes snapped open, I wasn't in the Throne Room anymore I was in a dull one with light grey walls, a small window that had sunlight pouring through it and a hospital bed pushed to the right side of the room. I could see a whole lot clearer, I felt lighter on my feet and felt stronger. _I guess I was a full vampire now_ I thought as I stood in the sunlight and watched my skin begin to sparkle. I lifted up my arms to get a better a view and I gasped at the bright red scar on my wrist it was the letter 'J' that she had carved in slowly I pulled my top up slightly to reveal the words 'I am the monster' in the same place she scarred me. Will anyone else be able to see it? "Aria?" I heard a someone shout.  
"There's no need to shout" I complained turning around to see Alec who stood there confused.  
"I wasn't shouting" he replied, I clamed my hands over my ears and breathed slowly which caused my mouth to burn with a strong need to feed. "Come, you need blood" Alec said whispered I slowly removed my hands and followed him outside. On the way down a small narrow corridor I saw a mirror stopping in front of it I took in my appearance: my once greasy blonde hair now full of volume and shine, my horrible sickly pale skin now a flawless white and my eyes a crimson red. I gasped then let Alec take my hand and slowly lead me away. "We never did get to talk about that kiss?" I murmured watching him through the corner of my eye.  
"Whats there to talk about? I like-no I love-you" he replied turning around to face.  
"Maybe I love you to" I commented leaning in to kiss him. It felt right and I felt like myself. Not like how I felt when she was running around: torturing me, messing with my head. She cant hurt me now, right? Alec pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on mine, he gave a breath taking smile. "Where does this leave us?" I asked.  
"Well I was thinking about making you mine, would you like that?" he answered I nodded my head before softly kissing him again. "Come on, lets got to the Throne Room" he muttered taking my hand and leading the way.

"Ah Aria it's great to see you awake" Aro grinned when we entered the Throne Room I smiled and placed my hand in his.  
"Oh my" he gasped when he pulled away his eyes wide and instead of the crazy smile a frown was placed. "You clearly have been through a lot this past week" he said looking at me sympathetically, in reply Jane scoffed which caused Alec to growl slightly. "Anyway you must be quite thirsty" he quickly carried on, I nodded. "Bring her in" Aro ordered, I watched as Heidi came in with a teenage girl suddenly the burning in my throat heightened and I sped towards the girl. I placed my mouth above her neck hesitating before I plunged my teeth into her and let the warm liquid slide down my throat. I heard many people shout my name, tried prying me off her but I carried on. I carried on until the last drop, until every bit of blood had left her body.

Then I pulled away.

The next day I spent locked in my room thinking Aro said that if I had a gift I could join the Volturi guard, he thinks I do have one but he doesn't know what it is or how long it will take for it to show. Alec said on the way back that I shouldn't spend to much time thinking about but what if I don't have a gift does that mean I'll have to be with the rest of wives? Locked up in a tower for my one 'safety'? Come to think of it I haven't met them yet, I really want to they seem like such nice people... Standing I began to walk to the bathroom to have a shower I quickly took one and got changed-I had to wear a dress because Aro said that's all I am allowed to wear-, I also put some bracelets on the cover the small 'J' and Aro had left me a grey cloak to show that haven't made a decision but that I am important and not to harm me. I heard a small knock on the door so I clasped the cloak together then opened it to reveal Jane. "Hello?" I said trying to be confident but inside I was shaking.  
"Let me get this straight, just because you and my brother are 'so in love' I will _not _hesitate to kill you and when I do it will be painful. I don't care what has happened to you this past week I will hurt you a lot more then this pathetic 'Monster' did." she stated glaring me. Suddenly the Monster appeared and stabbed Jane in the back, causing Jane to scream in pain. When the pain subsided she glared right at me-if looks could kill I would be six feet under- "I will get you back for this" she hissed which sent shivers down my spine before she sped off. The Monster looked up, smirked than disappeared.

_**...  
Sorry its short...  
**__**IMPORTANT: **__**This story is probably going to get darker so yeah but don't worry I wont make it to graphic.. anyway what do you think her power(s) are?**_


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

It was dark, just pure darkness. I couldn't see anything.  
I couldn't move.

It was like I was paralyzed but awake, like I was stuck halfway between. Something is defiantly not right here, I am a vampire now-I was supposed to be fine. No more torture. A happy life; with Alec.

A couple of agonizing hours later, my body began to tingle and the darkness subsided I was alone, in my room wearing a dress I don't remember changing into. I quietly sighed as glanced in front of me and saw the writing '_I am the Monster, the Monster is me'_ carved into the wall, my hands flew to my face in shock: a sharp blade poked my skin as I looked down I saw a large knife with a wooden handle in my hand. I dropped it in fright and screamed causing Alec and Demetri to fly in. "Are you okay?" Alec asked pulling me into a hug.  
"The writing. I did it but I don't remember doing it or anything" I said shocked and while thinking back to the darkness: _could it be subconscious brain telling me something?_  
"We should tell Aro, he would want to know" Demetri mumbled glancing at me, I numbly nodded before moving out of Alec's grasp and following him down the hall. When we arrived Aro soon grabbed onto my hand. "My, my. This-my dear-is your gift" he smiled.  
"My gift is to go in a sort of trance and carve things into walls?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.  
"No, this Monster you speak of, you can control it" he replied_ wait what?_  
"You mean this thing that has been driving her insane she can control?" Alec asked wrapping a protective arm around my shoulder.  
"It appears so"

Later that day I was sat on a small wooden bench in the gardens drawing it was of a girl crying, "that's a beautiful drawing. Who is it?" Alec whispered as he took a seat next to me.  
"Thanks and no one" I answered closing my sketch book.  
"I need to talk to you" Alec began turning me around to look him in the eyes. I looked at him as if to say 'go on then'. "Did you ever wonder why it felt so right? Us being together? Have you ever wondered why you had to come to Volterra in the first place?" I nodded. "Like everything else there is a reason, would you like to know that reason?" Again I nodded. "We're soul mates, destined to be together." he whispered  
"That explains why I had to be a vampire. Be a Monster. Get tormented by this thing that I now APPARENTLY CONTROL because of you?" _what do you expect me to do, jump for joy?_  
"I swear I didn't want or know that was going to happen to you, no one did" he replied I nodded before walking away into the castle.

"Remember that revenge sweetie? It all starts now" I heard Jane say in a sickly sweet voice before everything went black._****_

I know I haven't updated in ages and when I go its short and crap but I have a plan with this story I just need to write it anywayy sorry about the wait and how short and bad it is but here it is.

{and if you are confused about 'the Monster' either comment/message me or wait until the chapter where I reveal what it is/does}


End file.
